


Be Mine

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Campfires, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: From the tumblr prompt "Oh my god. Your ears are so pink. That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [@bathfinder](https://bathfinder.tumblr.com/) for sending in the prompt!

Nick was sitting around the campfire at Sanctuary with Nora and some of her other friends. It had become a little tradition she had started, where all were welcome to come sit by the fire and talk about anything and everything. Where her companions and her settlers could feel safe and cared about. Apparently it was a tradition she’d picked up back home in the Rockies. Families would go camping together, and the camaraderie of it all had been something she missed dearly.

He liked this new tradition. He liked getting to know the settlers and Nora’s new friends. But sometimes he longed for his office. For one thing it was much cooler. Being mechanical in nature meant running a little bit hotter than your average human or ghoul, and by sitting by the campfire for too long he ran the risk of overheating. It hadn’t happened yet, but to be on the safe side he had left his trench coat and hat in Nora’s house, and he had his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened. He was all set to relax.

Except that there was something moving in the shadows. He reached for his gun, but stopped when he realized it was just Deacon headed towards the bunkhouse. Apparently Nora had spotted him too.

“Deacon, stop lurking in the shadows and come sit down!” she said. Deacon didn’t stop. “Don’t walk away from me like you can’t hear me! Come on, we wanna see you!”

“Looks like fun boss, but uh… there’s no room. Sorry.”

“You can take my spot. Here, come sit next to Nick.” she got up and practically dragged him over to sit by Nick.

"Oh my god, your ears are so pink. That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." she said.

Deacon’s blush deepened as he was practically thrown onto Nick’s lap. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. And I’m sure that blush creeping across your face is just a trick of the light or something.”

Nick knew about Deacon’s little crush on her. Honestly, it was kind of hard to miss. Deacon had always been a flirt, but Nick had noticed that whenever he was around Nora he upped the ante, acting more and more ridiculous. Nora always seemed more interested in Preston, so it seemed like Deacon was just wasting his time.

Not that Nick cared who Deacon spent his time with. Or who he flirted with. It certainly wasn’t any of his business at all… But why _did_ Deacon trade banter and innuendo with everyone except him? It couldn’t be the synth thing could it? What with his choice in career, Nick thought it wouldn’t matter to him. Apparently even the most accepting of folks just couldn’t see past the plastic skin and the glowing yellow eyes.

Which was a shame because, at least with everyone else it seemed, Deacon was funny and charming and witty. It was just whenever they were alone together that he did that brooding thing. Which, although he thought it was a little childish, Nick had to admit that he looked good doing it. The way his lips pouted and his brow furrowed? Kinda cute.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone now. Behave yourselves, all right?” she said, then she and Preston disappeared into the darkness.

They sat in silence for a while, when Deacon finally spoke up.

“Nice weather we’re having.”

“Deacon, it’s January.”

“And what a nice January it is. Usually January is all dull and dreary, but this right here? Practically… pleasant.”

God, Deacon felt like such an idiot. Why was it any time he was around Nick he turned into a babbling idiot. It was like all his wit went right out the window. Sure Deacon was smart… for a wastelander. Nick on the other hand had, not only a century’s worth of street smarts, but memories of a pre-war education.

He thought a man of Nick’s intelligence and perception would have noticed the massive crush he was harboring for him, but no. And it wasn’t as if he was being subtle or anything. He’d tried everything. Flirting with other people to make him jealous, coming up with excuses to be near him, pretending to be cold so he would let him borrow his coat.

_Maybe he’s not into men. Or maybe he just doesn’t feel romantic feelings at all. That’s a thing, right?_

_Oh, how arrogant are you? You think just because he’s not interested in **you** means he’s not interested in anybody? Get over yourself._

“You all right there? You're looking a little jumpy. Eh, more jumpy than usual that is.” Nick said.

“I’m fine, I was just thinking it was getting a little hot, that’s all. I should probably go before I get sunburnt. I have very sensitive skin you know.”

“It’s night time. Don’t think you need to worry about getting sunburned.”

“Still, you can never be too careful.” He got up, and to his surprise, so did Nick.

“Well, you’re right about that at least. You’re not the only one in danger of overheating. Let’s go.”

They started heading down to the bunkhouse. 

“Can I ask you something personal? And you can tell me to piss off if I’m overstepping my boundaries here. I just had a… I don't know, relationship question.” Deacon said.

“Oh, I think I see where this is going.”

“You do?”

“Look, if you’re interested in someone, then tell them how you feel. Best way to do things. I know it’s not really your thing, but in cases like these, honesty is usually the best policy. Don’t get hung up on petty things like trying to make them jealous or anything like that.”

“Riiiiight.”

“And don’t be too disappointed if you get turned down. Sometimes it’s just not meant to be.”

“Oh. Right.” He was making a complete ass out of himself wasn’t he? 

“And it pays to be brave. Rejection hurts, but if you never know because you never try? That’ll hurt worse.”

“Right. Nick, I - “

“But I just don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“What?”

“Nora’s just not into you. She’s real sweet on Preston, and -”

“Wait, wait, wait, Nora? You think I’m interested in Nora?”

“Aren’t you?”

“No, Nick I’m… I’m interested in you.” he blurted out.

“Oh.” Nick stopped dead in his tracks. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I can’t stop thinking about you, and whenever you’re around I get crazy stupid, and when you smile or laugh at my lame jokes it… it makes my whole day.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at him, and Deacon felt vulnerable in a way he hadn’t felt in… god, decades.

“This isn’t a joke, or a prank?”

“No. It’s the god’s honest truth. For once. I just…” He closed the distance between them, and straightened Nick’s tie. “I really care about you. More than I’ve cared about anyone in a really long time. And I know you probably aren’t interested in a piece of trash like me, but -”

“Hey, don’t…” Deacon flinched his hands off him as if they’d been burnt. “Don’t call yourself a piece of trash. If anyone here is trash, it’s -”

“Don’t you say it either. Okay? If I’m not, then you’re not. Neither of us is trash. Okay?”

“Okay.” Nick smiled and nodded. “So.. What was your question?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you had a personal question. What was it?”

“Oh, uhh.” Well, the cat was out of the bag now, so might as well go all in. “Would a guy like me ever have a snowball’s chance in hell with a guy like you?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. You might have to be more specific.”

Deacon laughed. “Can I, Deacon, kiss you, Nick Valentine?”

Nick cupped his face with his good hand. “Yes. In fact, I insist that you do.”

Deacon pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Nick’s lips. Nick moved his hand to the back of Deacon’s head and pulled him in deeper. He felt a shudder run through his body that had nothing to do with the January chill. Nick was the first one to pull back, giving Deacon a chance to catch his breath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.” Nick said.

Deacon blushed.

“Heh, your ears really are cute all pink like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@ValkyrieJack](https://valkyriejack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
